fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jahn
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Manakete (Fire Dragon) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Epilogue (The Blazing Blade) Chapter 24: The Truth of the Legend (The Binding Blade) |class =Manakete |mirage = |voiceby = }} Jahn is an antagonist from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He fought in The Scouring and survived the war, nursing his wounds in the Dragon Temple when Zephiel undid the temple seal. When Jahn approached him, Zephiel, now the King of Bern, expressed the desire to return the land of Elibe to dragons. Profile As the Scouring went on, the dragons started to lose the war due to their inability to reproduce fast enough to keep up with human numbers. As such, they approached the Divine Dragons (who had remained neutral) to ask for one of their own to became a Demon Dragon who were able to produce artificial soldiers known as War Dragons. The Divine Dragons refused and disappeared, though one stayed behind. This dragon, Idunn, was captured by the dragons and was forcibly transformed into a Demon Dragon. In order to control her, her soul was shattered so that she would obey the dragon's orders. Idunn would come to be viewed as a symbol of hope by the dragons. Though the dragons alone were blamed for the elemental imbalances in the world after the Scouring, Jahn reveals the Ending Winter was caused by the clashing of the tremendous power of the Divine Weapons. This forced dragons to seal their powers in stones and take a weaker humanoid manakete form in order to survive. The humans took full advantage of this weakness to ruthlessly crush the dragons in their weak humanoid forms. During the storm of dragon's Temple, Jahn battled one of the Eight Generals and was heavily wounded by a Divine Weapon, then left for dead. Jahn would survive with a permanent scar and remained in the temple to recover from his heavy wounds, trapped when the temple was sealed. Due to the Scouring, Jahn would become the last dragon not of the Divine Tribe to remain in Elibe. Jahn, here referred to as an "enigmatic man", appears in the ending of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, as a man in a red cloak who is talking to Zephiel, asking why he had awakened Idunn. He later recalls this conversation when telling his tale to Roy in The Binding Blade, noting that he did not trust Zephiel at the time, but worked with him because Zephiel was Idunn's master. Jahn is the penultimate boss before Idunn, the Demon Dragon, who can be fought if certain conditions are met. As the player fights to reach him in the temple, he tells Roy his story and what happened in the Scouring. Personality Jahn is a cunning individual, but also brutally honest, revealing the dubious tactics used by both humans and dragons. Jahn is unemotional by the standards of humans and says that dragons do not feel emotions in the same way as humans. While curious about Zephiel's motives, Jahn feels it is impossible for a manakete to survive in a world filled with humans and thus went along with his plan to give the continent back to dragons. Despite denying hatred towards mankind, believing the victorious dragons would have done the same thing that the humans did to dragons, Jahn seems devoted to the idea that dragons and humans cannot live together and that one race must be driven out of Elibe for the other to survive. When Roy mentions the existence of Arcadia, a place where the Dragons and Humans live together in harmony, he shrugs it off, calling such a place absurd. In Game Help Description: A dragon keeping the Dragon Sanctuary. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Quotes Musical Theme Jahn's battle theme is called The Last Dragon, which plays when he is fought in battle. Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Jahn landed 51st place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery File:Jahn.gif|Jahn's portrait in The Binding Blade. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Enemies